Les amis de Shouto
by Ilunae
Summary: Endeavor était content de voir que son fils s'était fait des amis à Yuei.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Iiyama et Kirimina.

* * *

Endeavor était content de voir que son fils s'était fait des amis à Yuei. Il avait compris que c'était important pour un héro d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Les héros devaient de plus en plus souvent travailler en équipe.

Il avait eu la chance de les rencontrer et, il devait avouer que Shouto s'était entouré de bonnes personnes. Ils se souciaient tous de lui. S'il avait un problème, il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide.

Il se souvenait encore très bien de sa première rencontre avec Midoriya Izuku. Endeavor ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux ce jour-là. Le jeune avait cependant prouvé qu'il avait tout d'un héro.

Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour sauver les autres. Il était toujours là quand ses amis avaient besoin d'aide. Shouto avait donc beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme ami.

Ensuite, il y avait Iida Tenya, le fils d'une famille de héros qu'Endeavor connaissait très bien. C'était triste ce qui était arrivé à Tensei. Son petit frère avait repris le flambeau cependant. Grâce à lui, le nom d'Ingenium continuait de vivre.

Le jeune Iida était quelqu'un de très sérieux qui respectait les règles. Il les rappelait souvent aux autres. Il prenait soin de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que de ses amis. Un autre bon ami pour Shouto.

Yaoyorozu venait aussi d'une bonne famille. En tant qu'héroïne, elle était connue pour être une excellente stratège. Les autres héros faisaient souvent appel à elle pour cette raison.

La jeune femme était très sérieuse. Elle prenait toujours en compte les capacités de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que celles de ses adversaire. Endeavor était donc content de savoir qu'elle était amie avec Shouto.

Il y avait aussi Aoyama Yuuga, un jeune homme très particulier. Il se faisait beaucoup remarquer à cause de sa personnalité.

"Encore une fois, je vais être brillant ! Tout le monde sera ébloui par ma personne !"

"Yuuga-kun ! Je te rappelle que ce sera le mariage de Todoroki-kun et Sero-kun !"

"Je le sais très bien ! Et ce sera un très grand mariage grâce à ma seule présence ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois là pour eux !"

Endeavor eut un sourire amusé en entendant cela. Il voyait que le jeune homme n'avait pas changé. Aoyama n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de bien. Il se souciait beaucoup de ses amis, lui aussi. Il avait d'ailleurs aidé Shouto à choisir son costume.

En fait, tous les anciens camarades de classe de Shouto avaient accepté d'aider à organiser son mariage. Ils prenaient tous leur rôle très au sérieux. Plus tôt, Endeavor avait dû aider Satou à choisir les gâteaux qu'il allait préparer.

Bakugou Katsuki était sans doute celui qui prenait son rôle le plus à cœur. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il se donnait toujours à fond dans ce qu'il faisait. Endeavor se souvenait encore très bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Cela avait été pendant le festival du sport. Il avait réussi à battre Shouto pendant la finale. Bakugou n'avait pas seulement un bon alter mais, aussi une très forte personnalité.

C'était toujours le cas depuis qu'il était devenu un héro professionnel. Endeavor voyait qu'il était comme cela dans la vie privée, aussi.

"Bougez-vous bande d'extras ! La salle va pas se décorer toute seule !"

"On fait de notre mieux, mec !" répondit Kirishima qui s'occupait de dresser les tables avec sa compagne, Ashido.

"T'en fais pas, Kacchan !" lança Kaminari. "Tout sera parfait !"

"Y'a plutôt intérêt !"

Le regard de Bakugou croisa celui d'Endeavor.

"Et vous là !"

"Moi ?"

"Ouais, vous ! Rendez-vous utile au lieu de rester planté là, les bras croisés ! Je vous rappelle que c'est le mariage de votre fils !"

"Du calme, Kacchan !" intervint Midoriya en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Endeavor. "Je suis désolé ! Kacchan tient à ce que tout soit parfait !"

"Non, il a raison ! Je suis aussi ici pour vous aider !"

Il avait déjà de la chance d'avoir été invité au mariage de Shouto. Il pouvait donc apporter son aide à ses amis. En tout cas, il était heureux de voir que son fils avait d'aussi bons amis. Avec eux, il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
